


All The Small Things

by knighthart



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Character Study, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:33:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26037964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knighthart/pseuds/knighthart
Summary: Harry decides to confess his love for Eggsy.
Relationships: Harry Hart | Galahad/Gary "Eggsy" Unwin
Comments: 13
Kudos: 65





	All The Small Things

Harry didn't know how to love or be loved. That didn't mean that he hadn't been in love before, because he already fell in love with someone. Unfortunately, it didn't work out. Harry had stopped it before it started. He was too logical to simply love without measuring it carefully and, after a careful calculation, Harry knew it wouldn't work. He was a civil and Harry wasn't, it was that simple.

But all his logic went away when he met Eggsy.

Eggsy undoned Harry in a way that let him unarmed. And, even then, Harry didn't know how to love someone. He never learned how to do it, he was created in a world where love didn't matter. Still, he couldn't stop loving Eggsy. There was something about Eggsy that outshined every other single person.

It was the way that Eggsy was always talking with him like he just had to share with Harry every single part of his soul and it was the way he smiled at Harry that made Harry undeniably fall in love with him. It was the way that Eggsy was gentle and yet brave that made Harry's heart tremble. It was the way he hummed while no one was nearby that made Harry smile like it was his last day on earth. It was all the little things, all the things that usually didn't matter that much.

People never fall in love because of the little stuff. They, firstly, see beauty, and then intelligence. After that, maybe, wealth. Taste was also an important request and chemistry was right up next. However, none of that was relevant for Harry, strange as it sounds.

Well, as explained, Harry's love for Eggsy wasn't logical. He was too old for Eggsy, they both had a dangerous life, they both couldn't trust easily as normal people do and, even knowing all of that, Harry couldn't justify his way out of love.

When Harry confessed his love for Eggsy, it didn't happen on an especial occasion. He didn't prepare anything. The words just escaped from his chest like the air escaped from a flat tire.

Eggsy was sitting on a table, right next Harry. There was hundreds of paperwork between them, they were collecting data for a mission. Still, Harry wasn't really reading any of that. He just had eyes for Eggsy. He just kept staring at Eggsy, his heart was pounding on his chest and Harry just felt like he was staring at an abyss from where he couldn't escape. He took a deep breath and Eggsy looked at him with a raised brow.

"Everything alright there, bruv?" Eggsy asked curiously.

God, he didn't have any idea of how easily he was able to affect Harry.

"My love is yours," Harry intoned unfazed, years of training to show no emotion was hard to beat even in the most sincere situations. "You can take it or not," he explained like it was a mission detail. "But it is yours nevertheless," he finished, his lips offering a little smile.

Eggsy gasped, too surprised to react at first. Then, he took a deep breath, his right hand reached Harry's while trembling badly. He smirked, so full of himself that it made Harry fall in love even harder because of how ridiculous he could be. It was definitely the little things that made Harry fall for him. All the little and big imperfections.

"I take it, luv" Eggsy replied. "I will take all of it, and you can take all of mine with you."

Harry kissed his hand, and then his lips, and his neck and his chest and he kept kissing Eggsy until he learned how to really love someone.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, I'm a little drunk and this just popped up on my mind so here am I to present you all with another little ficlet. Also, English isn't my language and I wrote and posted it while drunk so be nice.


End file.
